Generally, a vehicle includes a shock absorber as a buffering apparatus for realizing smooth and reliable driving performance by attenuating spring resilience to absorb the impact from a road surface.
In the shock absorber, a lower portion thereof is respectively connected to knuckles of a front wheel and a rear wheel of a vehicle, and an upper part is mounted on a mounting panel of a vehicle body through an insulator.
Such a shock absorber effectively offsets vibration generated between the front and rear wheels and the road surface through a spring when driving the vehicle, and simultaneously disperses the remaining load into the vehicle body and absorbs it.
Such a shock absorber secures stiffness of the mounting portion sufficiently before connecting to a vehicle body, and for reinforcing the mounting portion of the shock absorber, the conventional structure of the shock absorber housing is as follows.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a reinforcing structure of a shock absorber housing according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional shock absorber housing 100 is connected by welding between a shock absorber mounting panel 115 and a front side member 121, and the shock absorber mounting panel 115 is connected to a fender apron support member 117.
A front fender apron inner panel 111 is connected between the fender apron support member 117 and the front side member 121 in front of the shock absorber housing 100 and forms a wheel house with the shock absorber housing 100.
Further, the shock housing 100 is reinforced in stiffness by an extension panel 113 that is connected between the front side member 121 and the shock absorber mounting panel 115.
Here, the shock absorber mounting panel 115 forms a shock absorber mounting portion 200 by being connected to one side of the fender apron support member 117, and the shock absorber mounting portion 200 supports an impact load and a torsion load delivered from the road surface through the shock absorber.
In addition, the front side member 121 forms a sub-frame mounting portion 300 for connecting to a sub-frame 123 in the lower portion. The sub-frame mounting portion 300 is an input point of the load that is delivered from the road surface and that requires durability and stiffness.
However, as for the reinforcing structure of the conventional shock absorber housing as described above, even though the extension panel 113 is a reinforcing member for reinforcing the rigidity, acceleration noise and road transfer noise increase. These noises are delivered to a vehicle body by failing to absorb after effectively dispersing the vibration delivered from the road surface through the input point on driving due to lack of connectivity between the shock absorber mounting portion 200 and the sub frame mounting portion 300.
Accordingly, ride and handling performance and noise, vibration, harshness (NVH) performance of a vehicle are deteriorated, and general marketability of a vehicle is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.